Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces, and more particularly, to systems and methods for implementing movement based graphical user interfaces.
Related Art
With the popularity of mobile computing, consumers increasingly are using mobile devices to conduct various transactions and interactions. For example, consumers may shop, make electronic payments, and/or communicate electronically via mobile devices, such as a smart phone. However, mobile devices, by the nature of their compact size and portability, have small displays. Due to the movements of the users, the users may have difficulty viewing and/or interacting with the contents displayed on the small displays. As such, certain functions of the mobile device may become unusable when the user's movements cause the contents on the display difficult to read and/or select. Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or a method that provides dynamic movement based display interface.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.